Soul Survivor
by Jeimii
Summary: CharlieOC JackOC. Alex, a 16yearold, openly gay survivor, seems to find his new life on the island, away from his boyfriend, stressful. Will Alex go unnoticed by the group because of his sexuality? Full summary inside. Rated for some scenes.
1. Flashbacks: 1

Summary: CharlieOC. Alex, a 16-year-old, openly gay survivor, seems to find his new life on the island, away from his boyfriend, stressful. His new life in LA got shot down the minute the plane went in the air. Can Charlie cheer him up? Or will Alex go unnoticed by the group because of his sexuality?

**Soul Survivor**

**Chapter One**

**Flashbacks**

_-Flashback-_

"We've had it up to here with you!" screamed Alex's father, signalling the top of his forehead

Alex was quite a tall boy. His hair was dark brown hair, like his father, but which came down to just before his eyebrows and the same blue eyes his father had too. He didn't really get much of his mother's looks, but he was still young and handsome all the same.

Alex's father was a tall man. He usually wore a suit, being a top lawyer. He had smooth black hair, which had a parting to one side. His face was smooth and unshaven, he had deep blue eyes and a perfect man's nose. His tie was undone and his hair was messy; it had been a long day at the office.

Alex's mother joined in now "Where have you been? You've been gone since 12pm" she shouted, pointing to the clock; which read 12:02am

She was a small woman, she had blonde hair, wrapped tightly in a bun at the back of her head. She wore a white shirt with a miniskirt. She was a secretary for the same law firm Alex's dad worked for.

"I was out!" protested Alex "Since when wasn't I allowed a social life!"

Alex was sat on a brown leather settee, place neatly in place in a deep red room, with a wide screen TV on the wall, deep red carpet, a bay window looking outside into the ocean, a oak brown coffee table, with two other brown leather chairs facing the settee.

"You are allowed a social life!" shouted his father "But not going out for 12 hours straight! Where have you been?"

"At a friend's house!" replied Alex "I'm 16, nearly 17! Aren't I allowed to stay out longer now!"

"I specifically said 11:30!" shouted his dad, standing over him. Alex could smell tobacco on his breath

"Yeah!" said Alex "I left at 11:30! I didn't know it was gonna take me half-an-hour to walk home, did I?"

"That does it!" said his mother "You're grounded until further notice! We wouldn't have to do these things if you would only listen to us!"

"But instead you choose to ignore us. Like we're scum in your world! But guess what! We're not about to change for you!"

Alex stood up, glared at his parents for a few seconds; tears forming in his eyes, and he ran upstairs ad slammed his bedroom door.

Alex slammed the door and locked it behind him, stood there for a minute or two, then laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

He looked around. He had a pure white bedroom, a light brown wardrobe stood in the corner, with a chest of drawers next to it. He had a desk on the opposite side, and a small balcony door leading outside too. On his desk was a computer and a stack of books for homework from school; he had his exams coming up soon. His bedside table lamps giving soft light to the room

About an hour passed, and Alex still stared at the ceiling. He looked at his bedside table, seeing his clock, which now read 1:14am, he wasn't tired. He got up and got his mobile phone, and walked onto the balcony. The cool nights air felt good on his face. He could see the ocean from his window, and he liked to look at it sometimes, when he felt down or upset.

He flipped open his phone and found the name 'Dan x' and sent a text

He went back to his bed and slept for what seemed an hour, when his mother knocked on the door

"Alex," she said harshly through the door "Get up or you'll be late for school"

He looked at his clock, which said 7:06am. He reluctantly got up, lazily dragging his feet and opened his wardrobe door. He picked out a nice blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

Alex packed his books into his bag, and unlocked his door. He picked up his phone from the bed-side table and put it in his pocket

He got downstairs and into the kitchen; his father was at the table, face buried beneath a newspaper, and his mother, cooking bacon and eggs. Alex hated bacon but never really said anything about it.

"Is that you Alex?" asked his father, as he placed his bag on the floor

Alex wanted to reply sarcastically, but thought the better of it "Yeah"

He sat down and poured himself some breakfast. The sun shone through the windows, lightening up the white kitchen; which was spotless, like the rest of the house

Alex never ate his breakfast, as the bus beeped the horn outside

"You'd better get going" said his father, not even looking over his paper

Alex got up and placed his bag over his shoulder "Bye" he said, but no one replied

He ran up to the bus and got on. He sat next to his friend, Sam, who was buried in a Maths book

Sam was another tall kid; about the same size as Alex. He had muddy blonde short hair

"Boy, this is gonna be a crappy day" said Alex, placing his bag on the floor as the bus drove off

"Yeah, it is" said Sam "I never revised for that mock exam today!" he continued, a slight sound of panic in his voice

"When's the exam?" asked Alex, also grabbing his book

"Third period" Sam replied, flicking through the pages "This is no use. I'm not gonna pass Maths anyway, not with that cow Mrs. Flatman teaching us"

"Yeah, but everyone knows you don't need Maths in real life" replied Alex, putting away his book "All you need is multiply, divide, add and minus"

"True" replied Sam, as the bus stopped to pick up the last kids, "What's been happening at home?"

"Had another argument last night" sighed Alex "I got home at 12 O' Clock last night"

"12?" replied Sam "What were you doing!"

"I was at a friend's house," replied Alex, getting a bit agitated "You're just about sounding like my parents"

"Sorry" replied Sam "I've gotta stop doing that"

"Yeah," said Alex "Anyway, they said they're getting fed up of me staying out so late. I'm getting fed up of it now..."

"They're right you know?" said Sam

"What!" replied Alex "Oh for Gods sake... Not you too!"

"They are right, you have to admit... 12 O' Clock on a school night?" said Sam

"Forget I even said it" said Alex, looking away

School was tough, Alex was sure he had failed the Maths exam, because he didn't know half the questions, and just doodled most of the test

He got home at 3:30, knowing his parents weren't going to be home, he reached into his bag to get his key

He was surprised to see the door open and his parents stood there, dragging him in by the scruff of the neck

They took him to the living room; there Alex saw Dan

Dan was his 18-year-old boyfriend. He again was tall, taller than Alex. He was handsome as well, he had blue eyes and had light brown hair and goatee. He wore a white shirt, and blue jeans

"Explain" said his father, pushing him next to Dan

"This is my friend... Dan" said Alex, nervously

"Don't lie to me!" shouted his father

"I'm not!" replied Alex, standing up

His mother pushed him back down "He told us he was your boyfriend"

Alex stared at Dan for a moment, utter hatred in his eyes, but he lost it all as he stared, falling in love again

"Enough is enough!" shouted his father "Get out of my house, Dan! And don't you ever touch my son again ors I will call the cops on your ass!"

Alex mouthed 'sorry' to Dan as he was forced out of the house. The door slammed shut

"We're moving!" shouted his mother "And you can blame yourself for this!"

Most of the boxes were packed by the next morning. Alex wasn't allowed to go to school, in case he met up with Dan

"Where are we moving to?" asked Alex

"Los Angeles" said his father, packing more boxes, but not looking at Alex

"LA!" shouted Alex "I'll never see Dan again!"

"That's the point" said his mother, placing more boxes in the kitchen

"I hate you!" shouted Alex, and he ran to his room

Boxes piled around his room, only his bed was left. His computer, wardrobe, bed-side tables were all gone

"Alex" shouted his father "Get down here! NOW!"

Alex stormed down the stairs, everything was packed

"We're leaving" he said

"When?" asked Alex

"Now!" his father replied, throwing a jacket to Alex

(A/N: Sorry about the long chappie. The second part of flashback will be up soon! If you see any spelling mistakes, blame WordPad )


	2. Flashbacks: 2

Summary: CharlieOC. Alex, a 16-year-old, openly gay survivor, seems to find his new life on the island, away from his boyfriend, stressful. His new life in LA got shot down the minute the plane went in the air. Can Charlie cheer him up? Or will Alex go unnoticed by the group because of his sexuality?

**Soul Survivor**

**Chapter Two **

**Flashbacks**

_-Flashback-_

"Now!" shouted Alex "What about my friends!"

"I'm sure your boyfriend will get over it!" shouted his father "I'm disgusted with you. How dare you become gay and not tell us!"

"Because I knew you'd act like this! Move us around!" shouted Alex "We've moved so many times! First England, Scotland, Wales, Norway, France, Germany, China, New Zealand, Sydney... Now LA!"

"It's for your own good!" shouted his mother

"My own good!" shouted Alex "And 'denial' is a river in Egypt"

"We're not denying you anything!" shouted his father, as a moving truck pulled up

"Hello! Denying my love for another guy!" shouted Alex

"He's a bad egg!" shouted his mother

"You don't even know him!" Alex said

He was dragged to the car; child lock put on the doors so he couldn't get out. Dan came running up to the window, as his father and mother helped with putting their belongings into the truck

They spoke through the window

"I'm so sorry," said Dan "This is all my fault"

"No!" shouted Alex "It's mine. I should've told my parents"

"You've got my mobile number right?" Dan asked

"Yeah, I'll ring you as soon as we get there"

Alex's parents took notice of what was going on, the last of the boxes were on the truck and they shooed Dan away

"I love you!" shouted Dan, as the car pulled away, and he blew a kiss; tears in his eyes as he slowly walked away

Alex kicked the door "Let me out!"

"No!" shouted his father

"How's our belongings getting to LA?" asked Alex's mother

"Ferry..." sighed his father "It's gonna take 2 months to get there"

"What!" shouted his mother "Can't they get there any other way?"

"Afraid not" replied his father "They can't take it on the plane, too much stuff"

"Where are we gonna live then?" asked his mother

"A hotel for now, but we'll make it a nice one" said his father, smiling

All through the journey, Alex sat there in the back seat, thinking of what he was leaving behind

---------------------------------------------

They reached the airport, an hour before departure, all that time Alex's anger rose and rose

He stood in the booking queue, a Korean couple stood in front of them

"This is taking forever" whispered Alex's mother

"Just give it time" his father replied, he looked at Alex "Cheer up you"

"I'm going to the canteen" he said, walking out of the line

"You get back here!" he said

"Get stuffed!" Alex shouted, and ran off

---------------------------------------------

He hid in some nearby toilets, in a cubicle. He sat there crying

"Are you ok?" came a voice

"If that's you dad..." Alex said "Go away"

"No, it's not your dad" the voice replied "What's up?"

Alex was slightly bewildered at the kindness of this person, whoever he was. He opened the door, his eyes red and sore

Before him stood a guy with buzzed black hair and brown eyes. He had a suit on and looked very respectable

"You don't even wanna know" said Alex, pushing the door open

"C'mon, try me" the man replied

"I don't wanna..."

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me"

"Thanks..."

There was an awkward silence when the man looked at his watch

"Whoa! Is that the time! Sorry, I gotta go. I'm not even booked in!"

"Ok, bye..."

"Bye"

The man ran out and the door slammed shut. Then in came the same Korean man Alex had seen before. He had coffee or tea down him, he ran the taps and wiped it off.

Alex walked out, and into a security guard

"You Alex?" he said gruffly

"Yeah... Why?" he replied

The security guard grabbed him and dragged him down to the lost persons office

"Omigod!" shouted his mother, giving his loads of kisses and hugs "Thank you so much for finding my beloved son!"

"Get off of me!" Alex said, glaring at his mother

"Let's go" said his father

Alex was dragged once again, to the boarding gate, where a woman checked their tickets and welcomed them aboard

He was placed in his seat, in the first class section of the plane, and his seat belt done up.

"Get me off the plane" said Alex

"No" replied his father "We're going to LA, and that's final!"

"Get me off this bloody plane!" Alex shouted and got up and ran to the door, it was locked. He started kicking it and punching it

"Lemme off!" he screamed, he was held back by a couple of air stewards

It took a while for Alex to calm down, he was place back in his original seat and he wouldn't speak, even when offered things

The plane began to take off, the seat belt sign was turned off 5 minutes later. That's when all hell broke loose

"Why did you do this?" asked Alex "Why did you take me away from him?"

"You deserved it" said his mother, glaring at him, then back to reading her magazine

"Why can't you let me live my own life! I'm 16 years old!" All his anger started to boil

"Don't even dare start here!" he father said in a furious whisper

Alex undid his seatbelt and stood up

"Sit down!" said his mother

"No!" shouted Alex, they'd started to attract attention "Just leave me alone! I HATE YOU BOTH!"

"Sit down!" shouted his father

"GET STUFFED YOU SNOBBY BASTARDS!" screamed Alex and he ran, crying

He ran to the bathroom, tried to open the door but it was locked

"Please hurry up" he said

Shuffling came from the room, a voice came from it "One minute"

The plane shook. Alex looked around "What the hell was that?" he thought. He didn't want to walk back to his seat, so he walked down the plane, which continued to shudder.

Then he saw him, the man who was nice to him in the airport. He was talking to some woman on the opposite side. The plane shook harder, and Alex dropped to the ground, right in front of the man

"Here" the man said, helping him up "Sit down here until this is over"

"Thanks" said Alex, sitting down

The seat sign came up and an intercom voice said "Passengers, the captain has turned on the seatbelt sign, please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts"

"It's ok" said the man "It'll ok, this is natural"

"Yeah," replied the woman "My husband said these things want to be in the air"

"Sound like a smart man" he replied, he turned to Alex "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" said Alex "I'm fine. Just a little scared. I've never been a good flier myself"

"Yeah wel it'll-" the man was cut off at the plane jolted and several passengers were tossed into the air

"Omigod" said Alex

"It's ok" said the man "It'll all-"

He was cut off again as the plane twisted and creaked around them. Air masks were placed down and everyone around them got one. Alex was panicking

"I promise you" said the man, seeing him panic "We'll be-"

Another time he was cut off, as the tail further behind them ripped off from the rest of the plane.

Bags, papers, anything flew behind them. People screamed as the plane shot down towards earth. Alex closed his eyes and didn't open them...

(A/N: Ok! The flashbacks for now are over with ... The main story will start soon So be happy R&R thankies )


	3. Survivors

Summary: CharlieOC. Alex, a 16-year-old, openly gay survivor, seems to find his new life on the island, away from his boyfriend, stressful. His new life in LA got shot down the minute the plane went in the air. Can Charlie cheer him up? Or will Alex go unnoticed by the group because of his sexuality?

**Soul Survivor**

**Chapter Three **

**Survivors**

Alex awoke with a start, screaming people all around him. He got up and looked around, he was on a beach, and behind it was a huge forest and mountain. Plane pieces were littered everywhere. He got up, panting, scared. He looked around, trying to find his mum or dad

"Mom? Dad?" he shouted, running along the beach; tears forming in his eyes again "Where are you?"

Other people were shouting too, others looking for their luggage or screaming. He ran past a girl in a skirt and pink jacket just stood there screaming. He looked ahead, a plane engine was still turning, a man stood dangerously close

A man jumped out from the bushes leading into the forest. It was the same guy from the plane. Alex ran up to him and burst into tears

"I can't find my parents anywhere" he said, placing his hands over his eyes

"Ok, c'mon, I'll help you find the, I promise..." he said

_-Flashback- _

"_I promise you" said the man, seeing him panic "We'll be-"_

_Another time he was cut off, as the tail further behind them ripped off from the rest of the plane._

_------------------------------------------_

"Are you coming?" asked the man, up ahead

Alex shook his head "Yeah... Coming..."

He ran further up the beach, catching up with the man "What's you're name anyway?" asked Alex

"It's Jack" he replied "And yours?"

"Alex..."

"Ok, stay here Alex, I'm gonna help that man under the plan engine. Stay here ok? I'll be right back"

Jack ran off to help the man under the engine. Alex just stared around. What could have possibly caused this? He saw the man stood close to the engine; he looked familiar somehow. But he didn't know where. He looked around again, and saw a pregnant girl getting to her feet. He looked around again, and just started walking. In the distance an explosion went off. Alex fell to the floor, pieces of debris fell around him.

"What's going on!" he shouted, pulling himself up

He looked around again, trying desperately to find his parents. They were nowhere to be seen. He walked around, seeing parts of the fuselage dotted here and there. He walked into the shade, under a wing. Jack rushed back to where he thought Alex would be

"Alex!" he called

Jack spotted the pregnant girl, and started helping her, talking about the unborn baby.

The wing creaked over them. Alex looked up, it started falling slightly

"Alex! Get away from there!" shouted Jack, after moving the pregnant girl safely away

Alex just stared at the wing, death-heading straight towards him. He felt a pain in his side. Jack had pushed them away, just as the wing fell and exploded. More people screamed as they hit the sand

Alex got up, Jack too. They stared at each other for a second, then Alex hugged Jack "Thank you," he whispered

(A/N: Not a long chappie, but there's nothing more to put in. Check back soon for more! )


	4. Settling Into A New Life

Summary: CharlieOC. Alex, a 16-year-old, openly gay survivor, seems to find his new life on the island, away from his boyfriend, stressful. His new life in LA got shot down the minute the plane went in the air. Can Charlie cheer him up? Or will Alex go unnoticed by the group because of his sexuality?

**Soul Survivor**

**Chapter Four **

**Settling Into A New Life**

They got up, brushing the sand off each other.

---------------------------------------------------

As things calmed down and people started to settle, with a vague thought that rescue was soon to be on the way, everything quietened down.

Alex walked along the beach, looking for a trace of his parents. They weren't anywhere to be seen

Jack came over to him "You ok?" he asked

"No" replied Alex, slumping himself to the floor

"What's the matter?" Jack asked, sitting next to him

"I can't find my parents anywhere... Do you think something happened to them?" Alex asked, tears falling down his cheek

"No..." said Jack "I'm sure they're fine"

"You're lying..." said Alex, looking down "I know it..."

"Know what?"

"That they're dead"

"They might not be" said Jack, reassuringly, hugging Alex "At least you weren't like those people who were shouting on the plane"

"That was us!" shouted Alex, getting up and running away

Alex only just remembered, the last thing he'd told his parents was he hated them. He ran to a tree, stopped, panting. Did he still hate them?

He walked over to a nearby fire and sat down. People around him gave him nervous glances. They knew he'd been arguing on the plane, and he'd kicked and screamed trying to get off

"If you don't wanna stay, you can go" said Alex, staring into the flames

Immediately, most of the people went, except for one. Alex looked up. The guy was quite short, but taller than he was. He had brown hair with blonde highlights, it was about the same length as his. He had blue eyes (A/N: At least, that's what they look like. Correct me if I'm wrong).

Alex looked up, it was the guy he saw earlier, the one he remembered seeing once, but where? The guy just stared at him, Alex felt weird. Like he was somehow attracted to this guy

'No!' he thought 'I have a boyfriend who I love! I can't fall for this guy too'

Alex looked back up, the guy was still staring at him. Alex didn't want to start another fight, so he just smiled. The guy smiled back, and crawled up to him

The sky was starting to go dark, the Sun was setting in the distance

"Hi" said the guy, who sat down beside Alex

"Erm... Hi" replied Alex, trying not to choke on his words

"Saw your show earlier on the plane" said the guy

Alex didn't reply

"Sorry, did I upset you?" asked the man

"No... It's just... I haven't seen either of my parents since the crash" said Alex, looking down

"Oh, I'm sorry" said the man "I never meant to upset you"

"It's ok... I never liked them much anyway"

"You never liked your parents? Why? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind" said Alex "They didn't know I was gay until yesterday. They took it badly which is why I didn't want to tell them. Then they moved us to LA, and I'm never gonna see my boyfriend again"

The guy gave Alex a hug "It'll be alright"

"No it won't" said Alex, getting agitated again "The last thing I told my parents was I hated them... I'm the worst kid in the world"

"You're not, there are some worse ones out there. Trust me" replied the man, gently kissing his forehead

Alex didn't know how to react, so he looked up at the guy kissing him, got a reality check, and asked "I don't even know your name"

"It's Charlie, what's yours?" Charlie said

"Alex" he replied

And then they kissed and hugged by the fire light

(A/N: It was the sweetest thing I could think of now lol. Check back for more !)


	5. The Cockpit

Summary: CharlieOC. Alex, a 16-year-old, openly gay survivor, seems to find his new life on the island, away from his boyfriend, stressful. His new life in LA got shot down the minute the plane went in the air. Can Charlie cheer him up? Or will Alex go unnoticed by the group because of his sexuality?

**Soul Survivor**

**Chapter Five**

**The Cockpit**

Rumbling came from the jungle behind them

"What was that?" asked Alex, getting up, Charlie behind him

Everyone walked up to the edge of the jungle. People gave nervous whispers and gasping. Alex started panting nervously

"What's going on?" he asked, looking up at Charlie, who held him by the shoulders

"I don't know," answered Charlie, looking down, and giving Alex a hug

Alex couldn't take his eyes off the forest. Trees further down started falling to the ground. Terror flooding through his body

"It'll be okay," said Charlie, squeezing Alex a little

Alex knew it wasn't going to be okay. He knew that soon whatever was in the forest would show its face; and soon

------------------------------------

By the next morning, everything had settled down. Alex woke up next to a still sleeping Charlie. He crept up quietly and walked on the beach to where people were eating

The people gave him looks as he went to get some food. He stopped moving when he noticed people staring at him. He looked at them; immediately the crowd dispersed. Alex sighed

'So this is how it's gonna be, huh?' he thought

He sat down on a clump of sand, facing the sea out in front of him. He knew that people were staring at him, whispering about his ordeal on the plane. He just played with his food as Jack approached. He sat down beside him with some food of his own and started eating it. It was Jack who started the conversation

"You ok?" he asked

"Fine" replied Alex, not looking at him

"Are you sure? You don't look ok" Jack placed his food on the sand

"It's nothing I'm fine"

"Ok"

"Listen… I know I'm not wanted here. The people all look at me as if I'm some kinda freak. Just because I'm not like _them_, that means they get to treat me differently. I think I'll just leave…"

"That's the worst thing for you to do right now"

"Who cares? I know none of these bastards will care!" shouted Alex, storming off

Jack got up and followed him

"Where're you going?" he asked, turning Alex around

"Somewhere away from here!" said Alex, pulling away "I know it. You know it. I'm not wanted here!"

"Please stay. If not for your own safety, then for Charlie"

"Fine. But if anyone even looks at me weird, I'm off. I'm fed up of it. All my life this has happened and I'm not about to let it happen again"

Jack looked relieved "Your parents would be proud"

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Alex, raising an eyebrow

"Erm…"

"Doesn't matter," said Alex "I hated them anyway. But I just wanna see them again. Just to let them know I'm safe…. And that I'm safe…"

"That sounds like you care," said Jack "Where were you sat anyway?"

"Near the front… We were in first class"

"Well we haven't found the cockpit yet. Maybe we could look for it. Sayid's been saying he needs a transceiver from it or something like that anyway"

"I'm coming with you," said Alex immediately. So fast in fact that Jack was surprised

"Well…. It'll be dangerous"

"I don't care. I wanna know if my parents survived that crash or not"

"Fine. We're leaving soon. Get ready to go"

Jack looked as though he didn't want Alex to go, and Alex could tell. He wasn't about to stop Jack letting him go when he wanted to know about his parents

He walked back to the makeshift tent he and Charlie had set up. Charlie was sat down on the bed. He looked ill; he was pale

"You ok?" asked Alex, sitting down next to him

"Yeah," answered Charlie "I'm fine"

He looked at Alex, who hugged him tightly

"We're going to look for the cockpit today" said Alex, making conversation

"Who's 'we'?" asked Charlie

"Me and Jack" replied Alex "Why"

"I'm going too"

"But, you look ill" said Alex, putting a blanket over Charlie; who reluctantly took it "You'll fall behind or something… and then whatever's out there will get you. And I don't want that to happen to you" he kissed Charlie's forehead

"Thanks, nice to know someone appreciates me"

"C'mon, you're a great guy. Everyone should know you"

"Some people do. I was in Drive Shaft"

"That's were I've seen you!"

"Huh?"

"My dad had your album. He was always going on about you, saying how great he thought your songs were!"

"Oh…. That's nice of him… Seeing as he didn't even like you"

"You learn to live with it"

"Well-"

Jack came up to them "You ready to go?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, Charlie, are you ok?"

"Fine thanks"

"Ok. Lets go"

"Ok. Who else is going?"

"Me, you, Kate…"

"And me"

"Fine. But we're going now"

Alex gave Charlie a disapproving look; something his father would give him. Alex got up, helped Charlie to his feet and hugged him

"I'll be fine"

"Ok. Just as long as you are"

-----------------------------------

The gang has set off into the forest and were fighting their way through branches. Leaves crushed under their feet as they progressed deeper into the forest. The trees were so close together, they almost blocked out light

They heard thunder rumble overhead, and as quick as a flash, rain poured upon them

They hurried their way, looking everywhere for a sign off the cockpit. About half-an-hour later, they found it; tilted up a tree; some things littered about the place

It looked really strange, seeing the front half of the plane just strewn up a tree like it was

They looked around and up at the inside. Some seats were out of place, bags and other items were scattered everywhere. Windows were put through and plants had seemed to have tied the plane into position, the way they were tied around it.

"This place gives me the creeps," said Alex, as they started getting up

It was hard to get up; the plane was tilted high up into the tree

They climbed up, with great difficulty, to the top. Alex was getting nervous; every seat they went up, the closer he was to his seat, and maybe his parents.

He finally reached his seat. No one was there. The seats were ripped slightly, and the window had been put through. Alex sat there, in disbelief. Where were his parents? Were they still alive?

Jack, Kate and Charlie went past him; Charlie stopped

"You ok?" he asked, sitting next to him, and putting his arm around Alex.

"I'm fine," replied Alex, sitting in the seat "where could they be?"

"My honest opinion?" said Charlie "I don't know. Do you want me to leave you for a while?"

Alex nodded, looking out of the window

Charlie got up and continued to climb up higher into the plane

Tears formed in Alex's eyes. Still looking out of the window

"Where are you?" he whispered

Kate screamed

The plane rumbled

Alex got up and made his way to the cockpit, just as the plane fell to the ground

(A/N: OK, this chapter is extremely long, I'm gonna have to cut it short here lol. See you on the outside )


	6. Claire

Summary: CharlieOC. Alex, a 16-year-old, openly gay survivor, seems to find his new life on the island, away from his boyfriend, stressful. His new life in LA got shot down the minute the plane went in the air. Can Charlie cheer him up? Or will Alex go unnoticed by the group because of his sexuality?

**Soul Survivor**

**Chapter Six**

**Claire**

The cockpit fell to the ground, knocking Alex to the floor

Jack and Kate came running out of the cockpit; Jack carrying a radio in one hand. Charlie was no-where to be seen.

Alex stood up

"What's going on?" he asked, Jack grabbing his hand and pulling him down the front of the plane and out

"We gotta get outta here!" shouted Jack, looking back to see Kate run out

"Where's Charlie?" said Alex, looking at the drenched plane piece. Charlie didn't come out. "I'm going back"

"No!" said Jack, pulling him back "It's too dangerous, you'll get hurt"

"Let go!" said Alex, releasing Jack's gip and running back inside

The plane creaked as rain hit the plane harder than before. Alex could hear Jack and Kate trying to call him back; but Alex proceeded. Masks and luggage lay around, more windows were smashed and other things were lying around, Alex kicked some out of his way as he walked

"Charlie?" he called out "Charlie? Where are you?"

Suddenly the toilet door burst open and Charlie jumped out

Alex screamed, but realised it was him

"What were you doing in there?" asked Alex, hugging Charlie tightly

"What do you think?" asked Charlie, giving an awkward smile, which Alex never saw

The ran out to find Jack and Kate hadn't waited

"We gotta get out of here! Something took the pilot and-"

There was a scream in the distance

"What was that?" asked Alex, looking at Charlie, then outside

"I dunno. Let's go," replied Charlie, starting to walk out

They peered outside; the scream came again.

"It sounds like Kate," said Charlie "Let's go!"

They wandered out into jungle, looking around for any sign of movement

"It seems safe," said Charlie, stepping out into the torrential rain

Alex followed, grabbing Charlie by the arm; and not letting go. The rain poured down on them, instantly drenching them from head-to-toe. Alex looked up, rain pouring on his face, cooling him down. They went further into the jungle; rain splattering plants and leaves as they past

The scream came again, Charlie ran into the jungle

"Charlie! Wait up!" shouted Alex, trying to keep up "Charlie?"

Charlie disappeared in the leaves; somehow his blue coat seemed to camouflage the jungle. Alex stopped in a clearing, panting. He looked around; rain still splattering him

"Charlie?" he asked, looking round at the slightest noise "Charlie!"

Rustling came from behind him. Alex froze. He didn't dare turn around

He stood there for a minute, before saying "Charlie? Is that you?"

No one replied. Alex still stood there, shaking slightly as the rain still poured down on him

A roar came from whatever was in the bush. Alex screamed and ran, through the trees, branches hitting him in the face. He didn't care; he just wanted to get out of there

"Charlie! Someone! Help me!" he screamed as he ran, not sure whether that thing was chasing him

He came into another clearing. He looked around again; Charlie burst through. Alex screamed

"It's ok," said Charlie, clutching him tightly in a hug "It's only me"

Alex sobbed in Charlie's arms

"I was so scared" he said, "Something was following me. I was so scared"

"It's ok," said Charlie, kissing his forehead "You're safe now"

The roar came from the jungle again. Alex immediately reacted

"It's happening again," said Alex, looking around again

"C'mon," said Charlie, looking around too "Let's get out of here"

They ran, branches getting in their faces, cutting them slightly as they went. The roaring got louder as they ran further into the jungle

"C'mon!" shouted Charlie "It's gaining on us!"

Alex looked behind him, nothing was there. He just turned back round when he hit Charlie's back and fell in the mud. Charlie helped him to his feet

"Ow," said Alex, rubbing his face "What did ya stop for anyway?"

Alex looked around Charlie, to see Kate. Stood there, motionless, looking up. Alex looked up to, to see the pilot; hanging from a tree. Alex turned round and was sick

"Alex!" said Charlie, rubbing his back

Jack ran out from the trees; he was drenched. He too looked up, seeing the pilot, and quickly glanced back down

"We should er..." he said, stuttering slightly "Get back to the beach"

Everyone agreed and they set off through the trees to the beach

The rain had stopped, but water still poured up from the leaves. The ground was soggy and moist, and got everyone thoroughly muddy. Finally they found the beach. Plane pieces were scattered for about a quarter of a mile or so. People were still rummaging through the wreck, trying to find their belongings before someone else did. Alex looked round the beach. He couldn't believe what had happened, even though they'd been on the island for about 2 days now.

He walked past a heavily pregnant girl; Jack was seeing if the baby was ok. He reached the main fuselage. He dug through the wreckage around the fuselage, trying to find his own bag. He couldn't find it. He walked into the body of the fuselage itself; it was upside-down, so people's hands were hanging down. Wires were everywhere, and luggage that had fallen was on the floor. He bent down, looking for any sign of his things. Eventually, he came across his bag; but it was hanging from a twisted piece of metal quite high above the ground. Alex tried jumping to get it, but couldn't reach it. He looked around, pushing his hair back with his hands. No one looked at him; he must have seemed pretty pathetic

He looked around for Charlie, he was nowhere to be seen. So he looked for Jack, he found him with some guy in a makeshift tent. The man had a piece of metal sticking through his abdomen

Alex opened his mouth to speak, but instead was sick

Jack got up "Omigod, are you ok?"

"Yeah," replied Alex "I just hate the sight of blood"

"Ok," said Jack, wiping the sick off the floor and Alex's face

"Listen," said Alex "I need some help... My bag's stuck in the plane, could you help me get it out, please?"

"Erm..." said Jack, looking down "I'm a little bust at the minute. Why dontcha ask Charlie?"

"Because I don't know where Charlie is" replied Alex "Oh, forget it... I'll go alone with one pair of stinking clothes..."

"Listen," said Jack, getting angry and grabbing Alex's arm "No one's gonna run around after ya with that attitude. Now this guy could die at any minute, and you expect me to get something that could _easily _be gotten by someone else? Listen, you're really starting to sound pompous, and if you carry on, people will hate you. And everyone smells at the minute. You may have been treated like a prince at home but this crash is a reality check, saying that no one's gonna do everything for you. Just get a grip"

Alex stared at Jack for a while; pulled his arm out of Jack's grip and walked off. Tears once again in his eyes

"Wait!" said Jack, running after Alex and turning him round "That came out wrong"

"No," said Alex, crying "It came out perfectly clear. I'm not wanted. I knew it from the beginning. Just leave me alone" and he walked off

"Where are you going?" shouted Jack

"Away from here!" replied Alex, crying harder now "Anywhere but here!"

Jack couldn't do anything else, he knew what Alex had said earlier. There was nothing he could do

Alex walked along the beach, crying. He got to the plane, stacked cases on top of themselves and grabbed his bag. He then walked off. He saw something from the corner of his eye. It was Charlie, but he was with someone else. A girl. The pregnant girl. He kissed her. All of Alex's emotions then built up into rage as he stormed up to Charlie. He was furious, then he punched Charlie in the face

"You stay away from me" he said, tears falling from his face again "You said you cared! I hate you!" and he pushed Charlie and stormed off into the jungle

(Finally! Sorry about the -long- update, but it's done! Next chappie on the way soon! I promise!)


	7. Alone

Summary: CharlieOC. Alex, a 16-year-old, openly gay survivor, seems to find his new life on the island, away from his boyfriend, stressful. His new life in LA got shot down the minute the plane went in the air. Can Charlie cheer him up? Or will Alex go unnoticed by the group because of his sexuality?

**Soul Survivor**

**Chapter Seven**

**Alone**

Alex didn't know where he was going. All he had was his bag. He passed through the trees, teas streaming down his eyes. About ten minutes later, he came to a clearing; where he sat down. He placed his bag on the floor, and put his head in his arms

"How could I have been such an idiot?" he said to himself "That's where he's been hiding? Did he even love me? Was I a one-time-fling to him?"

He looked around the clearing, no one was in sight. He didn't care. He knew he wasn't wanted; he was different. This was what the world had come to

"Maybe I should keep moving?" he said again "I don't want Charlie to find me, he'll probably hit me back for hitting him... Jack was right. I am pompous, spoilt and I do need to get a grip... I'm pathetic..."

Grumbling came from the jungle. Alex looked around; nothing was in sight, only trees; which rustled in the gentle wind. Alex thought nothing of it. He just turned back round. Only to be faced with a massive boar. Alex panted. The boar grunted as it sniffed Alex. Alex stayed perfectly still, he was paralyzed with fear.

"H-H-H-" he stuttered

The boar grabbed his hair. Alex screamed, as he tried to get up "Get off me!" and he hit the boar with his bag, his neck twisted from standing up

The boar ran off into the trees. Alex looked around, quite smugly, seeing as he'd just thrown a boar off of him. But rustling cam from all round him, and at least 8 boars jumped out of the trees. Alex looked round at them one-by-one

"H-H-H-" he stuttered again, in a terrified whisper "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Alex grabbed his bag and ran; but the boars blocked him. They had surrounded him. He threw his bag away from him, hoping the boars would run after it. It never worked. The boars closed in on him. Alex was terrified. And one-by-one, the boars rammed into him. Alex fell to the ground, covering his face and whimpering, as each boar took its turn to hit him. He sobbed silently as the slowly went out of consciousness. Blood now poring down his face, as his body went limp into unconsciousness; the boars hungry...

(Ah, Another short chappie, but on a cliffie so I'm happy Anyway. Next chappie up soon! Enjoy)


	8. Back On The Beach

Summary: CharlieOC, JackOC. Alex, a 16-year-old, openly gay survivor, seems to find his new life on the island, away from his boyfriend, stressful. His new life in LA got shot down the minute the plane went in the air. Can Charlie cheer him up? Or will Alex go unnoticed by the group because of his sexuality?

**Soul Survivor**

**Chapter Eight**

**Back On The Beach**

Alex awoke slowly. He opened his eyes. He murmured, being uncomfortable. He looked around. He was back on the beach, in the makeshift tent Jack had made for the man with the metal in him. The Sunlight was bright and sand was everywhere. He could see the trees outside of the makeshift tent. He looked down at his body, it was stained with blood. He bent over and was sick. Suddenly, Jack came in

"Oh! Thank God you're ok" said Jack, leaning by Alex's side and cleaning up the mess without any fuss

"W-W-What happened to me?" said Alex, looking pale

"You was attacked," said Jack, looking him, and checking his eyes "By at least eight boars. You're lucky to have survived such an attack. It was a good thing Locke found you, wasn't it?"

"Locke?" asked Alex, puzzled

"Oh, you won't know him. He was out hunting for food when he found you. He brought you straight back here"

"I'll have to thank him..." said Alex "And I've been such a jerk to everyone"

"Listen Alex," said Jack "What I said earlier? I didn't mean it. I was stressed out with Sawyer, he's been hiding everyone's things and not giving them back"

"Oh," said Alex, looking down "It was true though... I'm such an idiot. Arguing like that on the plane... I'm the worst kid ever..."

"Don't say that," said Jack, getting closer to Alex, pretending to being checking him "You're a great kid"

"Thanks" said Alex

And he got closer, Alex grabbed him and kissed him. Just then, Charlie came in, he had a black eye where Alex had punched him

"And you called me for cheating, huh?" he said, and he walked off

"No! Charlie! Wait!" said Alex, trying to get up. But instead, he coughed up blood

"Stay here!" said Jack "You're still too weak to move. I'm going to the fuselage to fine some medicine. _Don't_ move from the tent. Understand me?"

"Yeah," said Alex, looking drained

-----------------------------------------------------------

About an hour passed, and Alex had fallen asleep. He was dreaming about before the crash, and how nice Jack had been to him, even though he didn't even know him. And how nice he still was. For some reason, Alex saw himself with Jack on the beach, alone. Was he falling for Jack?

About ten minutes later, Jack arrived. He looked mad. He had lots of medicine in his arms

Alex sat up "What's up?" he asked

"Sawyer" said Jack, rummaging through the medicine

"What's he done?" asked Alex

"He's gone through the plane looking for cigarettes and porno" said Jack "That could well be other people's stuff... Not sure why they'd want it..."

"Heh.." said Alex

"Ah," said Jack, examining a bottle label "Have one of these"

Alex ate the tablet, and drunk it down with some water Jack had given him. Alex drank the whole bottle

"I needed that" said Alex, placing the bottle on the floor

Jack gave him a hug "Now lay down and have some rest" he said, rubbing his back "You _should_ be ok by tomorrow. And I hope you are"

Alex didn't know what to say, but as Jack hugged him, he felt a warm, glowing feeling inside. And he fell asleep. Jack looked down at the sleeping boy. He lowered him slowly onto the bed, and placed the covers over him. He then gave him a kiss on the forehead

"Sweet dreams..."

(Well, another chappie over and done with! Oh! I forgot to put this: I don't own LOST or any characters, except Alex and his family and Dan (Who is no longer in it X3 XP))


	9. Confrontation

Summary: CharlieOC, JackOC. Alex, a 16-year-old, openly gay survivor, seems to find his new life on the island, away from his boyfriend, stressful. His new life in LA got shot down the minute the plane went in the air. Can Charlie cheer him up? Or will Alex go unnoticed by the group because of his sexuality?

**Soul Survivor**

**Chapter Nine**

**Confrontation**

Over the day, Alex looked and felt much better. He was no longer drowsy and was able to get out of bed, although his wounds still were bad, he could still walk; though he limped slightly. He stepped out of the makeshift tent and squinted for a while, as his eyes got used to the Sun again

"Ah, I see you're looking well," said Jack, smiling

"Yeah," replied Alex "I feel it too. Thank you" and he hugged Jack, who in return, hugged back

"It's ok," said Jack "You'll need bandages for your wounds. You don't want an infection"

"I guess you're right..." replied Alex

They went back inside the tent, where Jack bandaged both Alex's legs and his right arm. He also put a little one above his right eye. (The left isn't hurt because he laid on his left side when he was attacked, in case you didn't know)

"Thanks again" said Alex, hugging Jack "Oh, by the way, do you know if Locke brought back my bag?"

"Yeah, he did" said Jack "Go ask him"

"I dunno who he is" said Alex

"He's the bald guy," said Jack "You can't miss him"

"Ok," said Alex, and he went off to look for Locke

He finally found him, eating an orange

"Um, excuse me" said Alex, bending down next to him "I was wondering if-"

"I have your bag?" asked Locke, offering a piece of orange, without even looking at

Alex; who rejected it "I put it by the fuselage"

"Oh, ok" said Alex "By the way, thank you for saving me. I'm very grateful"

"You're quite welcome" replied Locke, again offering orange, which Alex again declined

"Listen, I've gotta go…" said Alex, backing away "Thanks again"

"And you're welcome, again" replied Locke, still staring out to sea

Alex walked over to the fuselage, looking for his black bag. He couldn't find it, and it

wasn't anywhere near it. We walked over to Locke again

"Um, sorry to bother you again, it's just I can't find it…" said Alex

"It should be there" said Locke, not looking at Alex again "If not, some people have already gotten to it"

"But it had a lock on it" said Alex

"Well, they'd break it open any way the could" replied Locke "I'm sure it's there… Keep looking"

"Thanks…" said Alex, walking away "As if it's any help…" he muttered

He walked over to the fuselage again, looking in all the places he checked before again. He walked inside the fuselage again. The bodies had started to go rotten and the stench was unbelievable. Alex covered his face with his t-shirt. He looked at the edge part, then walked in. Shuffling came from behind him, he looked around. Nothing was there. He continued looking. The shuffling came again. He turned round; there stood Sawyer, holding his bag

"Looking for this?" he asked, holding up his bag

"Yeah," said Alex, standing up "Where'd you find it?"

"Outside, with some other stuff" replied Sawyer, examining the bag

"Oh, thanks" said Alex, walking up to the bag to retrieve it

Sawyer held up the bag, "Ah, ah, ah," he said "You'll have to pay for it"

"What?" said Alex "Pay for my own stuff?"

"Yup, I found it," said Sawyer "Therefore, you should pay me for finding it"

"But I found it in the first place" replied Alex "I found it this morning"

"Well it was back here by lunch"

"But-"

"Do ya want your bag or not?"

"Of course I do, it's my stuff isn't it?"

"Well, pay up"

"What am I supposed to give you?"

"How about a kiss?"

"What?"

"I seen how you strut your stuff with the other guys, why not me?"

"I don't even know you! First you steal my bag, now you're trying to get me to kiss you!"

Alex looked outside, he saw Charlie, who saw him as well. Charlie gave Alex a dirty look and walked off. Alex had half a mind to punch Charlie again, but decided against it

"Look, just gimme my bag please," said Alex, holding out his hand "I've been told about you, I'm not about to fall for your tricks-"

But Sawyer grabbed Alex's outstretched arm and pulled him into a kiss. Alex immediately retaliated

"What're you doing?" he said, pushing Sawyer away "Stay away from me"

Alex grabbed his bag off Sawyer and ran off onto the beach, looking for Jack in the makeshift tent. Sawyer looked on as Alex ran off

"Little bastard" he said, walking into the sunlight, the sea breeze blowing his hair

Alex found Jack in his tent

"You were right about that Sawyer guy" he said, putting his bag on the ground

"What do ya mean?" asked Jack, giving the man medicine

"Well I couldn't find my bag, and Sawyer had it," said Alex

"Oh," said Jack "But I see you got it back"

"Yeah," said Alex "But at a price"

"Thought so," replied Jack, turning round "What did he want this time?"

"He wanted a kiss," said Alex, giving a disapproving look "I don't even know; or like, this guy and he's got the cheek to ask that?"

"That's Sawyer for ya," said Jack, he looked Alex in the eyes "And did you kiss

him?"

"Well, he kissed me" said Alex "I didn't want to. But he grabbed me"

"Did you push him away?" asked Jack

"Yeah" replied Alex "Of course I did. I'm not gonna let a guy steal my bag and ask for it back with a kiss he doesn't deserve"

"Do I deserve one?" asked Jack, pointing to his cheek

"But of course" replied Alex, as he bent down and grabbed Jack's face and pulled him into a kiss

They kissed for what seemed an eternity, until the guy with metal in him shrieked with pain. Both Alex and Jack jumped as the man screamed. Jack immediately went to him. Alex seemed a little disappointed. He glared evilly at the guy

"So I guess I'll see ya later?" asked Alex, walking to the door; bag in hand

"Yeah," replied Jack, not looking up "I suppose"

Alex walked out of the tent, the sun beating hot rays in his face

"I suppose?" whispered Alex, to himself as he walked off

He walking along the beach, until he reached the ocean, it was magnificent blue. The sea and sky seemed to melt into each other where the horizon met

Alex sat down on a mound of sand. He unzipped his bag and found nothing was really damaged too badly. He found a picture of Dan and himself, it had a huge crack down the middle, it went from the top-right corner to the bottom-left corner. Alex saw this and took the photo out. He put the photo onto the sand as he looked at the picture. Tears formed in his eyes

"How could they have made me let you go?" Alex whispered to himself, touching Dan's face

He placed the photo carefully into his bag. He looked through the rest of it. He found four melted chocolate bars, a still Diet Coke, and...

"My phone!" he said excitedly

He flipped open the phone; the battery was quite low, only three bars were left. The screen had been cracked as well. But he had no signal...

"Damnit!" he said

He tried ringing Dan on it. But the phone went dead. He shut the phone and put it in his bag. Nothing else was really in his bag, only a broken watch that Dan had gotten him, the screen was cracked and one second hand had fallen off

"Why me?" he said

He put his hand down, unaware of the picture frame still there, he cut himself on the glass

"Ow!" he said, quickly retreating, his hand was bleeding "Oh! Great!"

He got up, picking his bag up and putting it over his shoulder. He walked over to Jack's tent

"Jack, you gotta plaster or something?" asked Alex, holding his hand "I cut it..."

"How'd you manage that?" asked Jack, turning around

"I was going through my bag and cut myself" Alex replied "Most of my stuff is wrecked... Including my phone..."

"You have a phone?" asked Jack, getting a bandage and wrapping it around Alex's hand

"Ow!" said Alex, wincing in pain as Jack applied pressure to his hand

"Sorry," said Jack

"Yeah, I do have my phone on me..." said Alex "Why?"

"Does it have a signal?" asked Jack

"No..."

"Oh, never mind then" replied Jack "There, all better" and he kissed the bandage

"Thanks," said Alex, hugging and kissing him "Oops! I left the picture frame outside... I'd better go get it..."

Alex walked off (hugging and kissing Jack first) and went to find the picture frame. He walked back to where he'd left it. It was nowhere to be seen. He bent down to look. Something hard hit him in the back of the head

"OW!" Alex said, turning round

He saw the picture frame on the sand. He looked up, and saw Charlie

"Thanks for saying you already had a boyfriend" said Charlie, standing over Alex

Alex stood up, picking up the frame with him "Thanks for saying you already went out with that Claire girl" he replied

Charlie stared at Alex for a minute, Alex shoved the picture frame into his stomach. Alex walked off, but Charlie grabbed him and turned him around. Alex only just missed a punch. Alex kicked Charlie in the private-parts. Charlie immediately fell to the floor

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, CHARLIE!" Alex shouted as he walked off

Claire ran to Charlie and helped him up

"AND YOU! YOU STUPID BITCH!" shouted Alex, nudging past her

Alex stormed off over to Jack's tent. Looking behind him, he could see Claire Helping Charlie up. People had gathered round, seeing what had happened. Alex turned around, walking into Jack's tent; he gave a disappointed look

"Sorry" he whispered...

(A/N: Another long update.. I'm sorry... Anyway next chappie up soon! I do not own lost or characters, except Alex, Dan and his mum and dad )


	10. Rafts And Threats

Summary: CharlieOC. Alex, a 16-year-old, openly gay survivor, seems to find his new life on the island, away from his boyfriend, stressful. His new life in LA got shot down the minute the plane went in the air. Can Charlie cheer him up? Or will Alex go unnoticed by the group because of his sexuality?

**Soul Survivor**

**Chapter Ten**

**Rafts And Threats**

Alex walked in Jack's tent, sighing as he sat down

"Something up?" asked Jack, drinking some water

"Just had another fight with Charlie" said Alex, not looking at Jack

"Again?" asked Jack "You gotta lay off him. He may not seem it right now, but he could be your only friend"

"I guess," said Alex "I feel like such a jerk"

"You're not a jerk," said Jack "You just have problems right now. You don't know where your parents are; you've had to leave your boyfriend behind. It's rough"

"Thanks for the positive encouragement" replied Alex, putting his head on his knees

"I'm sorry" said Jack "But life's not always gonna be on your side"

"Yeah, you're right" replied Alex "But it's just too much for me to handle at the moment. I let all my feelings be bottled up. I'm not happy about it either… I just wanna tell Charlie I'm sorry… but he'd never accept my apology now…"

"Maybe if you spoke to him alone?" suggested Jack

"He wouldn't" said Alex

"Why not?"

"I kicked him in the balls"

"Why?"

"He threw my picture frame at my head. I've got a big lump there now," Alex said, feeling the back of his head

"Well, give both of you a while to cool down," replied Jack "I'm sure he'd understand"

"I'm not sure," said Alex "He's bound to be mad for a long time… God! Why did I have to fall out with him in the first place?" he buried his head in his hands

"I don't know," said Jack "Look I have to go. Michael wants me about getting out of here"

"Ok," replied Alex, looking up

Jack ruffled Alex's hair as he left the tent. A gentle breeze blew Alex's face, it reminded him of home

Alex stood up and walked outside, the sun beaming in his face. He looked around, he saw Charlie walking up to him

'Oh, God!' Alex thought 'He's gonna have a go at me'

Alex closed his eyes and awaited what would come. He opened his eyes, seeing Charlie walk past him. Alex attempted an apologetic smile. Charlie merely gave him evil looks as he strode off. Alex bit his lip, it was over between them; he felt awful

"Why me?" he whispered to himself

He walked down to the shore; people staring at him, as usual. He sat just where the waves could lap at his feet. He stared at the sea; the sky and ocean seemed to melt into one. The sun started to disappear behind the mountains.

He was in deep concentration, thinking about what had happened, and all the bad luck he was receiving. It seemed to be getting worse. He stood up, tears in his eyes and turned around, he bumped into Charlie, who was stood there, a sombre expression on his face

"Sorry," said Alex, looking up at who he'd bumped into

Charlie gave a small smile "It's ok" he wiped Alex's eyes with his thumb and walked off, over to Claire

Alex looked at them, getting desperately lonely

Alex walked over to Jack's tent, Jack was in there, helping the injured man still. He was wreathing in agony

Sawyer was stood there, shouting "That damn guy has kept me awake for the past two days!" he bellowed "Just put him out of his misery and shoot the bastard!"

"No!" shouted Jack "I've never let a patient die! I'm not gonna start doing it now!"

"If you won't shoot him," shouted Sawyer "Then I will!" and with that he pulled out a gun

Alex jumped back and screamed. Sawyer then only just realised Alex was there

"Ah, I've been looking for you" he said, walking up to Alex, gun still raised, but now pointing at Alex

Alex gulped, sweat beginning to pour down his face. He closed his eyes, not baring to look down the barrel of a gun. This was not how it was supposed to end

Sawyer walked closer to Alex "You're the little bastard who stole that bag from me" he said, glaring at Alex

"Y-Yeah..." replied Alex, still not looking "B-Because it was _my_ bag"

Jack was edging closer and closer to the opening of the tent. He eventually got out and ran off. The man with the injury shrieked with agony. Sawyer jolted and pointed the gun at the man's head. Alex jumped and screamed slightly

"Shut up, you bastard!" shouted Sawyer, pulling the trigger

Alex shut his eyes tighter and covered his ears. After what seemed an eternity, he opened one of them, he was staring down the barrel of a gun. He screamed "Leave me alone! Please! Someone help me!" and he dropped to the floor

"Shut it!" shouted Sawyer, pointing the gun at the top of Alex's head, pressing the end into it.

Alex began to cry "Please! Don't shoot me!" he begged, tears pouring down his face

The man shrieked in agony again, Alex opened his eyes again. Sawyer now pointed the gun at the man, and shot him. Alex screamed as loud as he could, and ran out of the tent, just as Sawyer sent another shot in his direction

"Someone! Please help me!" he screamed, running onto the beach

People looked around, seeing an angry Sawyer burst out of the tent, the man screaming in agony. Alex ran past Charlie and Claire. Alex stopped running, panting. He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. Charlie helped him up

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Please," said Alex, looking Charlie in the eyes "You gotta help me, Sawyer's-"

But he was interrupted by a gun in his face. Claire screamed and ran off

"Told ya I'd get ya" said Sawyer, pulling the trigger back

"Don't shoot him!" shouted Charlie, standing in the way

"Don't get involved!" said Sawyer, stood perfectly still "I only got a problem with the kid. This bullet wasn't meant for you"

"And it wasn't meant for Alex either" said Charlie, still stood there

"Get out of my way, Charlie" Sawyer replied

"No," said Charlie

"Charlie," said Alex "Don't... I can handle this myself"

Charlie looked at Alex, then to Sawyer "You sure?"

"Yeah..."

Alex looked at Sawyer, who raised the gun. Alex kicked him in the privates. Sawyer dropped the gun, Alex picked it up and ran off into the jungle, Charlie not close behind...

(A/N: Sorry about the long update Been bust with exams " But at least I've done it now. Check back soon for more!)


	11. Back To Normal

Summary: CharlieOC. Alex, a 16-year-old, openly gay survivor, seems to find his new life on the island, away from his boyfriend, stressful. His new life in LA got shot down the minute the plane went in the air. Can Charlie cheer him up? Or will Alex go unnoticed by the group because of his sexuality?

**Soul Survivor**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Back To Normal**

Charlie and Alex ran into the jungle, branches hitting them in the face as they went. They panted as they came into a clearing. Alex sat on the floor and clutched his sides

"I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life" he said, Charlie sitting next to him "Y'know you didn't have to follow me"

"I know," replied Charlie "But I just wanted to say I'm sorry for throwing that frame at you"

"I'm sorry for everything" said Alex, shifting slightly on the uncomfortable ground

Charlie leant inwards for a kiss, as did Alex

"There you are, you son of a bitch!" shouted Sawyer, bursting out from the trees

Alex shot up. Fear running through his body. He was paralysed with fear

"C'mon Alex!" shouted Charlie, grabbing his arm "Run!"

Sawyer saw the gun, pounced on it and pointed it at Alex. He sent a shot, which whizzed past Alex's head and into the bark of a nearby tree

Charlie pulled Alex and they both ran deeper into the jungle. Alex looked around, Sawyer was close behind, raising the gun, trying to get good aim. A shot was fired, Alex felt it go straight past his ear, he screamed

"Argh!" he shouted clutching his sides "Charlie! Help me!"

Sawyer ran next the Alex, pointing the gun directly over Alex's face. Charlie ran back

"Don't you move a muscle!" Sawyer shouted, the gun still on Alex "If you do, I'll shoot his brains out!"

Alex began sobbing "Shut it, you!" Sawyer said, spitting to the ground

"Leave him alone!" said Charlie "He's just a kid!"

"What do you know!" shouted Sawyer, glaring at Charlie "He is a little bastard!"

He pulled the trigger back. Alex screamed "Please don't kill me!"

"SHUT UP!" Sawyer screamed, pressing the gun in Alex's temple "I'll pull this trigger and make it look like an accident!"

Suddenly, Sawyer grabbed his back for a second. He then said "Son of a-" and fell on Alex, who screamed "Get him off of me!"

Charlie ran over and pushed Sawyer off, he helped Alex up, who hugged him tight "Thank you" he said, clutching him tighter

"It's ok" Charlie replied "C'mon, let's go back to the beach"

They wandered through the trees, making their way back to the beach. Alex heard something, he swung round, looking in every direction

"What?" asked Charlie, looking around

"I could've sworn I just heard someone... Someone... Familiar..." Alex replied, his eyes shifting around the trees, vigilant and cautious at the same time.

Charlie pulled Alex a little closer to him "C'mon, let's go"

They went to the beach to find a raft, it was nearly finished. Michael and Walt were sat on it. Jack was looking at Michael, they were chatting. People from all over had gathered around the raft, in a desperate attempt to get a place on a raft, suitable for only four people.

"...Well..." said Michael "Me and Walt are definitely going, so is Sawyer. There's room for one more person..."

He was then swarmed by people asking them to get on. Charlie turned Alex to look at him "You go" he said suddenly

"What?" replied Alex, looking confused

"Go on the raft," replied Charlie "This could be your only chance of freedom"

Alex look shocked "I'm not going if you're not" he siad

"Forget about me," said Charlie "I'm sure you would anyway"

"I'd never forget you, silly!" said Alex "You've been my only true friend on this God-for-saking island" and they hugged

"But I want you to go" said Charlie "You can have a whole new life out there"

"What!" replied Alex "What life! I have no family back... Anywhere! I have no living relatives anymore..."

"I want you to go," said Charlie "And when the rescue team comes to get us, I'll let you live with me"

"But where am I supposed to go _before _you get back?" asked Alex

"They'd send them over right away..." replied Charlie, trying to reassure Alex as much as possible

"Look, I'm not doing this" Alex said "This is crazy! I'd prefer staying with you, where I know I'm safe"

(A/N: Ok, not a long chappie, but alot happened. This chap is for Danielle (or Dan-Chan) because if she hasn't of told me to, this chappie wouldn't be up yet xD Check out soon for more!)


	12. Alex Discovers

Summary: CharlieOC. Alex, a 16-year-old, openly gay survivor, seems to find his new life on the island, away from his boyfriend, stressful. His new life in LA got shot down the minute the plane went in the air. Can Charlie cheer him up? Or will Alex go unnoticed by the group because of his sexuality?

**Soul Survivor  
**

**Chapter Twelve  
**

**Alex Discovers**

Alex and Charlie were sat around a fire, snuggled together to keep warm on what seemed a chilly night. Alex appeared to had fallen asleep. Charlie got up and walked off silently into the night, behind some trees. The night seemed to race in quickly, after Alex and Charlie's little debate about him staying on the island. It seemed to cut through the atmosphere between them. Alex, go away on the raft! That was stupid! He couldn't go, he'd have nowhere to stay! Sure the police would bother him for a bit, asking the usual questions, but what about after that? What if the rescue wasn't successful at first, and Alex had to wait for weeks until Charlie was rescued?

Alex shook his head at those thoughts. He had to remain positive, even if that did mean going onto the raft on the wide, open ocean. The thought had never really crossed his mind, until recently, that in two days, Alex could be on some raft with people he hardly knew, trying to a make a desperate leap for freedom. He wasn't going to go, he was safer with Charlie, and anything could happen to him out at sea.

He got out of his trance from the flames and looked around; Charlie was nowhere to be seen. He stood up, had he really been asleep that long?

"Charlie?" he said, whispering slightly "Where are you, Charlie?"

He took a few baby steps forward, the beach around him was deserted, he could only hear the gentle rustling of the trees, and the waves lapping against the shore. Alex shuddered, it really was a cold night.

Suddenly, the bushes behind him started shuddering madly. He froze with fear, he turned around slowly. He saw the darkened outlined of the leaves, as they swung madly, with no breeze in sight. Suddenly, a hand shot out of the bushes, grabbing a branch and pulling a body out. Charlie suddenly leapt out of the bushes. Alex screamed

"You idiot!" He shouted, holding his heart, and breathing deeply "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Oh, sorry," replied Charlie, not really taking notice of what was going on around him

Charlie started walking to the fire

"Are... Are you ok?" asked Alex, catching up with him "You seem a bit... Off tonight..."

"Me?" asked Charlie "Oh, me? Nah, I'm fine..."

"Ok..." replied Alex, looking doubtful "Well, where did you go to?"

"Me?" asked Charlie again "Oh, I went to do my business"

"Oh..." replied Alex, it was probably his imagination what he was thinking off...

They settled by the fire, Charlie leaned against a sleeping bag, Alex laying over Charlie, as Charlie held him tight. Once again, Alex felt safe in this man's arms, as he slowly fell asleep...

-------------------------------------------------------

Alex awoke the next morning, felling the hard ground, he looked around, once again Charlie was gone

"Oh, for God's sake," he said to himself, stretching "Where could he have gone?"

He looked around again, people were rushing about on the beach, still pleading with Michael to get the final place on the raft

'Go ahead,' Alex thought to himself 'Give them my spot, I don't wanna go on no stupid 1-star cruise anyway... We'll probably starve to death...'

Alex saw Charlie walking up to him, again, Charlie seemed a bit weird that morning

"Morning!" said Charlie, he was holding a plate of some sort, a bag strapped to his side

"Erm... Morning..." replied Alex, forcing a smile

"I give thee... Breakfast!" said Charlie, placing the food down

It was nothing special, only some scraps left from the earlier meals eaten by others

"Er... You can have it," said Alex, pushing the plate towards Charlie "I'm not really hungry today..."

"Ok," replied Charlie "More for me!"

Alex saw the bag strapped to Charlie's side

"Um..." started Alex, staring at the bag "W-What's in the bag?"

"In here?" asked Charlie, holding the dull-grey bag up to his face "Nothing realy, just some essentials..."

"Essentials for what?..." asked Alex, getting more suspicious

"Erm... Just tablets in case I get ill, plasters, Y'know" replied Charlie, putting the bag down and continuing eating

"Oh... Ok..." said Alex, looking down at the sand, doubt surging through his body

Later on, Charlie had finished the meal, and took the tray back. He walked back to Alex

"Um.. I'm gonna go do take a crap, be right back" he said, walking off

"Like I even wanted to know," whispered Alex

Alex watched as Charlie walked off, but he looked around nervously and headed into the trees. This was it, Alex had to follow Charlie, he was up to something...

Alex got up and followed Charlie's footsteps. He saw Charlie's distinctive grey jumper sticking out from the bright greens and browns of the trees. It seemed Charlie knew where he was going. Maybe Alex was wrong, maybe Charlie was going to use the toilet, but Alex wanted to be sure...

Alex seemed to have been walking for five minutes, Charlie definitely wasn't doing what he said he was going to do. Finally, Charlie came to a stop at a tree. Alex kept a distance, but so much so that he could see Charlie's every move. Charlie shifted nervously, he moved some branches from the ground, and pulled out a bag. He opened the bag and pulled out a porcelain statue of the Virgin Mary. Alex sighed, but Charlie wasn't praying, he lifted the statue in the air, and slammed it to the ground, smashing it into a million pieces with a distinctive smash. Alex gasped in horror as small clear packets rained out of the statue's shattered remains. Charlie picked each one up and placed it into his bag. He kept one out and opened it. Alex had to act, so he ran out

"Charlie! No!" he shouted, running towards Charlie

"Alex!" shouted Charlie, staring at him, he knew he'd been caught

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" shouted Alex "I knew something wasn't right about you! I knew it was a wise idea to follow you! You're a bloody drug addict!"

"It's not like that!" said Charlie, putting a hand in front of him

"Don't move closer to me," said Alex "I don't want you anymore. I may be a 'man whore' to some, but I'm not prepared to be some drug addicts guinea pig to drugs!"

Alex darted forward, grabbing the bag of drugs with him

"Hey! Come here you little bastard!" shouted Charlie, chasing after him

Alex ran as fast as he could, the bag was heavy and it only weighed him down more. The trees seemed to get closer to each other, making an escape much more harder. Alex ran for what seemed a life-time when he went out onto a cliff. The cliff stood about 200feet over the raging water below

One thing Alex couldn't explain, was how he'd gotten so high up... But that thought faded away as Charlie burst through the trees.

Charlie moved forward, in turn Alex walked back, closer to the edge of the cliff

"Listen!" shouted Alex "I don't know what got you into drugs, but you've gotta stop! It's killing you!"

"I can't give it up!" shouted Charlie "I tried, and it didn't work!"

"Here's a scenario for you," said Alex "You've got a choice! You either pick me... Or the drugs, but whichever one you choose, the other will go over this cliff"

"What!" shouted Charlie "That's a really hard decision!"

"It's me or the drugs, Charlie" said Alex, looking for over the edge, and gulping "You gotta choose one"

"Uhh... Um..." stuttered Charlie "...I..."

"What!" asked Alex, leaning forward, sarcastically "Make up your mind now, ors I'll throw both of us over!"

"I can't!" shouted Charlie "The choices are too hard!"

"It's either the one you love, who loves you back, or the one you crave, and the other supplies death! We all meet these circumstances in life, Charlie! It's a life-changing decision! Now choose... NOW!"

"The drugs!" shouted Charlie

Alex gasped, suddenly, his idea had turned into his death. Never had he ever thought Charlie would choose the drugs over him

"Fine!" shouted Alex, tears in his eyes, throwing the bag to Charlie "Take your stupid drugs! And go kill yourself! I tell you what, I'm not gonna give my life so you can feed your addiction!" Alex walked up to Charlie, grabbed the bag, and threw it over the edge

"You don't need them Charlie," said Alex "You need me, you need someone in your life to make you feel worth living... C'mon let's go back to the beach"

"Let's forget this ever happened" said Alex, grabbing Charlie and hugging him as they walked

"Sure," said Charlie, hugging back

The sun was setting over the beautiful mountaintops as Alex and Charlie headed back to the beach... Little did Alex know, Charlie still had the drugs in his strap bag to spare...

(A/N: LONG chappie, but I like this one... Check back soon for more!)


	13. A Tearful Goodbye

Summary: CharlieOC. Alex, a 16-year-old, openly gay survivor, seems to find his new life on the island, away from his boyfriend, stressful. His new life in LA got shot down the minute the plane went in the air. Can Charlie cheer him up? Or will Alex go unnoticed by the group because of his sexuality?

**Soul Survivor**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A Tearful Goodbye**

That night, Alex slept with Charlie in his tent. Charlie hadn't fallen asleep. He was thinking very carefully about what he was going to do. He got up and went to find Jack, careful not to wake the still-sleeping Alex, who rolled over in discomfort as Charlie got up. He found Jack sat down near a fire, staring into the flames

"Hey," said Charlie sitting down

Jack looked up from the flames "Hey there,"

"Listen," said Charlie, leaning in closer, so no one could hear "I've got a favour to ask of you"

"I'm listening," said Jack

Charlie leant in even more closer "I want Alex to go on the raft outta here," he said "I think there's a better life waiting out there for him. He can't survive here, I know he can't. He's lost about half-a-stone since being here. He hasn't eaten hardly anything, not even the food that we _do_ have. I'm getting worried for him"

"Well, it's not my job to say who goes on and off the raft," said Jack "You'll have to ask Michael, he's the one who built the thing. Heck, _I'm _not even going on the raft"

"Well," said Charlie "Who is?"

"I don't know," replied Jack "You'll have to ask Michael"

"OK," said Charlie "Thanks anyway"

Charlie stood up and walked off. He walked along the beach, looking for Michael. He was half-expecting him to be asleep, but he wasn't. He was staring at the raft, in all it's glory

"Um, excuse me?" said Charlie, Michael whipped around "Could I ask a favour of you?"

"Um..." said Michael "Sure"

"I was wondering," said Charlie, clearing his throat "Is there any more room for one more person on your raft?"

"It depends," said Michael "Who is it?"

"It's Alex," said Charlie "He's only small, I'm sure he'd fit easily on. It's not gonna be another Titanic incident"

"OK," said Michael "Fine, but don't tell anyone else, ors _everyone _will want a ride outta here"

"Thank you," said Charlie, shaking Michael's hand before running off to his tent

He laid down in the sheets, put his arm over Alex and fell asleep

-----------------------------------------------------------

It was early morning, Alex felt a tap at his head. It was Charlie, he was smiling, holding a plate of a meal in one hand

"Wake up sleepy head" he said, placing the meal next to Alex

"Urgh," said Alex, pulling himself up "What time is it? The sun's hardly over the mountains!"

"It's 5:30am!" said Charlie, smiling more "Time to get up"

"You're too energetic for 5:00am!" said Alex, laying back down and closing his eyes

"C'mon, people are writing their messages for when the raft arrives somewhere"

"Do I even have to write one?" said Alex, opening his eyes a little "No one's waiting for me in Sydney _or_ America. Anyway, who'd want _me_?"

Charlie put his hand on Alex's knee "I do"

"Besides you?" said Alex, turning over and looking at Charlie "I know I'm not wanted, maybe I should just leave"

Charlie held his knee tighter "You'll be fine, I promise" he said, looking down "Now get some food, you must be starving"

"I'm fine" said Alex, his stomach grumbling "I... I'm fine... Honest"

"OK," said Charlie, taking a bit of the meal and eating it

Alex got up, ruffled his hair and sat on the sheets

"You've lost a lot of weight here" said Charlie "Are you sure you're eating enough?"

"I'm fine," said Alex, pushing the meal away from him "I don't eat a lot anyway"

"OK," said Charlie again "C'mon, they're getting ready to go"

Alex got up, he looked puzzled at Charlie, who was carrying a bag, and putting it on the raft. He walked slowly towards the raft, where Michael's hand reached out to his and pulled him up onto the raft

"What the hell do ya think you're doing!" said Alex, looking at Michael

"You're coming with us" Michael replied

"What!" said Alex "No I'm not, I'm staying here. Charlie, tell them"

Charlie only looked at him, despair on his face "I'm sorry," he said, tears forming in his eyes "It seemed the right thing to do. You were suffering!"

"I wasn't suffering!" said Alex, getting up, Michael held him down "Let go of me! Charlie! No! You can't do this to me!" He tried to get Michael off of him. He was unsuccessful and slumped to the floor of the raft, crying

Sawyer jumped onto the raft "C'mon," he said "Gotta get goin'"

"No..." said Alex, looking up "You can't be coming!"

"Tough luck, bub" said Sawyer "I'm comin' on. Hey! C'mon Jin!"

Jin appeared from the crowd, holding his wife. He spoke to her in Korean then jumped onto the raft, a notebook in his hand. Alex tried to get Michael off him still. "Charlie! No! Please! Don't make me go!" he cried, sobbing

He reached out and grabbed Charlie's hand "I'll never forget you, Alex" said Charlie, kissing his hand "But you've got a better life waiting for you out there"

People starting pushing the raft off into the ocean. Charlie, still holding Alex's hand followed until the raft was to far out, and their hands parted. Alex screamed "Please Charlie! Don't make me go!" he fell to the floor, crying

"Listen," said Sawyer, about five minutes later (Alex was still crying) "If you don't stop cryin', I'm gonna tie you down until you do"

Alex looked at Sawyer, glaring at him. He turned over and placed his feet into the water. He looked over at the island, is was becoming less visible with every inch they moved. He had only one chance. He grabbed his bag that Charlie had placed on the raft earlier and dived into the sea. The others ran over to the edge and shouted him back

"I'm coming for you, Charlie!" shouted Alex, swimming as fast as he could with his case

"What an idiot," said Sawyer, getting out his gun

A bullet whizzed past Alex's head 'Not again!' he thought, trying to swim faster

_Not far away_

Charlie could hear someone shouting his name. He looked out of his tent to see someone in the distance, running towards him. It was Alex. He got up and ran over to him. They hugged and kissed

"You're so stupid!" Charlie said, kissing him

"I couldn't leave you!" replied Alex "I just couldn't!"

"You're still stupid!" said Charlie "Now what're you gonna do? You're stuck back on this island"

"I don't care," said Alex "As long as I face it with you, it doesn't bother me"

(A/N: Well... That's it for another chapter xD I dunno what I'm gonna write next, i.e. writers' block... lol Well, I'll get there! Check back soon for more!)


	14. Missing

Summary: CharlieOC. Alex, a 16-year-old, openly gay survivor, seems to find his new life on the island, away from his boyfriend, stressful. His new life in LA got shot down the minute the plane went in the air. Can Charlie cheer him up? Or will Alex go unnoticed by the group because of his sexuality?

**Soul Survivor**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Missing**

Charlie stared at Alex "You're one chance to get away from here and you come back!"

"I just couldn't imagine being without you" replied Alex

"You're too sweet for your own good, Y'know that?" said Charlie squeezing Alex in a hug

Alex heard something in the distance, it was echoing slightly. It sounded familiar, it was whispering, it was hard to hear He turned around, it was coming from the jungle

"What was that?" asked Alex, looking around

"What was what?" replied Charlie, also looking in the jungle

"I thought I heard something," said Alex, still looking "It was coming from the jungle"

Alex walked over to the trees. They swayed suspiciously, almost drawing him into the jungle. He took a step in and walked through the trees. The whispers were getting louder the further he got into the jungle. It seemed Charlie hadn't followed him, but he was suspicious, he knew those voices somehow

_On the edge of the jungle_

"Alex?" asked Charlie, shouting almost "Alex? Where are you?"

Alex was further into the jungle, the furthest he had been. He pushed past the trees, he could hear the whispers louder, he caught some of the words, but they didn't make sense

"Hello?" he asked "Is anyone here?"

Charlie was getting nervous, Alex had only been on the island about 10 minutes and he'd already gone missing "Alex where are you!" shouted Charlie, no reply came

He walked further into the jungle he came across something in the distance. He walked faster, only to find Alex, on the floor, blood around him...

(A/N: Only a short chappie, but enough to keep you on the edge of your seats until I write the next chappie, which could be a long time! Mwhahahaha! Check back soon for more!)


	15. Misconceptions

Summary: CharlieOC. Alex, a 16-year-old, openly gay survivor, seems to find his new life on the island, away from his boyfriend, stressful. His new life in LA got shot down the minute the plane went in the air. Can Charlie cheer him up? Or will Alex go unnoticed by the group because of his sexuality?

**Soul Survivor**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Misconceptions**

Charlie stood there in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. Alex was right there, dead. He ran up to him and cradled Alex in his arms

"C'mon, Alex" he said, sobbing "Wake up. Please wake up"

He sat there with the still motionless Alex. He was pale and his eyes were closed. Charlie stayed there, rocking Alex until the scenery around him got darker

"Someone! Please! Help!" Charlie shouted, in a desperate hope to get help

He had to do something. He placed Alex on the floor and kissed him on the head

"I'll be right back, I promise" he whispered, before running off

Charlie fought his way through the trees as fast as he could. He burst onto the beach, shouting

"Someone! Please help me!" he shouted, dropping to his knees, sobbing "You gotta help!"

People crowded him. Locke walked up to him and got down to his level "What's wrong?"

"It's... It's Alex!" said Charlie, crying "He's in the jungle, he's dead!"

"What?" said Locke "What do ya mean dead?"

"He's in the jungle," said Charlie "He's all pale and won't wake up"

"Are you sure?" asked Locke, looking into Charlie's eyes

"Positive"

"Then why is Alex over there?" Locke replied, pointing over to his tent, where Alex was asleep

"What the-?" said Charlie, getting up and wiping his eyes "B-B-But I'm sure I saw him... I'm certain it was him. He was right in front of me! I held him for the past 3 hours!"

"You can't have done" said Locke "He got back 4 hours ago. He came back saying something was moving around in the jungle. So he got scared and came back here. He didn't know you'd followed him"

"B-But who did I see then?" said Charlie

"It might have been your imagination" replied Locke, the crowd dispersing and Locke beginning to walk away

"Well it was pretty real for my freaking imagination!" shouted Charlie

He walked over to Alex, the fire light reflecting his face. Charlie bent down to give him a kiss. Alex just rolled over and slept more. Charlie couldn't sleep, that feeling that had gone through his body when he saw Alex was going to stay with him the rest of his life. He was just grateful nothing had happened to Alex...

(A/N: I'm too evil for my own good - But meh, I don't care xD Having difficulty writing chaps now, but we're getting closer to the end now! Bye!)


	16. Whispers

Summary: CharlieOC. Alex, a 16-year-old, openly gay survivor, seems to find his new life on the island, away from his boyfriend, stressful. His new life in LA got shot down the minute the plane went in the air. Can Charlie cheer him up? Or will Alex go unnoticed by the group because of his sexuality?

**Soul Survivor**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Whispers**

The morning drew quickly, the Sun beginning to rise over the tall mountains. Alex awoke to the smell of burning; he opened his eyes, the light shone all around. The glare of the Sun made Alex squint.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Charlie had already gone to get food. Alex rubbed his eyes again, but as he did, he heard something in the bushes behind him; they seemed to be gentle whispers. Alex looked puzzled as he turned around to look at the bushes, they swayed gently, the whispers still audible. He shook his head, as the whispers gently subsided, echoing into nothing.

'Whoa,' thought Alex 'That was weird'

He turned around, getting dressed when Charlie came up, holding two plates

Alex sighed 'Not food again'

Although Alex hadn't eaten a lot, he still felt full. Maybe it was the fact he was used to not eating a lot, he never really did at home

"Here ya go," said Charlie, placing down the food in front of Alex, smiling "Enjoy!"

"Um... I'm not really hungry" said Alex, pushing away the plate slightly

"What?" said Charlie, looking puzzled "You've barely eaten since we got here!"

"I know," said Alex, looking down "But I hardly eat anyway..."

The whispers seemed to drift back into Alex's head as he finished the last sentence

"Can you hear that?" asked Alex, looking around

"Hear what?" asked Charlie, he seemed a little annoyed Alex changed the subject

"It's kinda like... Whispers," said Alex, looking into the bushes "But I can't make them out"

"Well I dunno..." said Charlie, starting to eat, staring at Alex

Alex noticed Charlie was staring at him "What're you staring at?"

"Just being happy you're alive and all that" he said, his mouth full

"Um... Did something happen while I was asleep last night? Or did I zone out or something?"

"It's best you don't know," said Charlie, smiling still "I'm just glad you're here is all"

"OK..." said Alex, as Charlie leaned over and hugged him

The whispers seemed to follow Alex all day, they wouldn't go, and they were still unrecognisable. Alex had the urge to go find out where the voices were coming from, they were getting on his nerves.

Throughout the day and into the evening, the voices grew louder and more annoying, but they faded in and out often. Alex was sat by the ocean, the waves lapping his feet, finally the voices had gone away again, the sky was darkening around him. Suddenly, the voices shot into his head again. He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and grabbed a burning log from a nearby fire and headed into the dark forest in front of him, the whispers still echoing in his mind

(A/N: ok, this is a rewrite, and the story is back on track. I know what I'm doing now xD enjoy the rewrite!)


	17. Findings

Summary: CharlieOC. Alex, a 16-year-old, openly gay survivor, seems to find his new life on the island, away from his boyfriend, stressful. His new life in LA got shot down the minute the plane went in the air. Can Charlie cheer him up? Or will Alex go unnoticed by the group because of his sexuality?

**Soul Survivor**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Findings**

Alex pushed apart the tree branches, following the sounds of the sounds of the whispers. He could make out that some of them were saying his name, calling out to him. It was hard work, some of the trees were so close he had to squeeze through them, but he kept going all the same

Meanwhile, on the beach, Charlie walked over to where Alex had last been. He saw Alex wasn't there and looked around

"Alex?" asked Charlie

He then heard the whispers, and saw the trees rustling. He shot to the edge of the jungle.

"You gotta be kidding me?" said Charlie, grabbing a burning log as well and going into the jungle

Alex was further in than he'd ever been, but the whispers seemed to be distancing themselves. Alex looked around, holding up the log to get a better view. It was only darkness; the flame only lit about three foot or so away from Alex. He squinted, looking harder, nothing seemed to be there, so he kept walking, the dead leaves rustling and crunching at his feet

Charlie struggled to get through the trees, the seemed to be holding him back, like they didn't want him to go any further. They rustled angrily. He grunted as he tried his best to get through. He kicked a branch. It made a loud snapping sound that echoed very loudly. It thudded onto the floor, then silence. Charlie gulped as he took another step in.

Alex came into a clearing, it seemed to be innocent enough, so he lent the burning log against a rock and sat down his feet were killing him. He took off his trainers and rubbed his feet. He looked around the clearing, it wasn't much, just trees and grass everywhere. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. Hid head darted to the side, nothing was there. He panted, panicking slightly.

The trees rustled gently, Alex was getting scared, although it seemed innocent, it was too innocent

Charlie fought harder against the trees, the really seemed to not want to let him past, the branches seemed to push him back. He wanted to stop, he was getting worn out. But the thought of Alex out in the jungle alone made him all the more eager to find him

Alex was panicking, the whispers seemed to be getting louder, and the sky getting darker. The flame still shone ever brightly, but it was being conquered by the darkness. Alex looked all around, the trees rustled more suspiciously now. He looked into the distance, two things seemed to be swaying the breeze, and it wasn't branches. He swallowed his fear and got up. He picked up the log and walked over to the things. He walked cautiously as he drew nearer, taking slow steps. He slowly began to hold up the flame. To his horror it revealed two corpses. But not any corpses, his parents.

He screamed and ran off, dropping the log as he went. Darkness surrounded him as he ran

In the distance, Charlie heard Alex's scream

"ALEX!" he shouted, ripping the branches apart with his arms.

He ran as fast as he could, trying to trace where the scream had come from. Eventually, he came into the clearing Alex had been in moments ago. Charlie, too, looked around and saw the corpses. Alex's flaming log illuminating them. Charlie gasped and ran off, terrified. He wondered what emotions and thoughts ran through Alex's mind the second he saw them. He thought about which way Alex might have gone. He thought the route with hardly any trees would be the best bet, so he took that path and ran as fast as he could, screaming Alex's name.

He heard another screamed, thought this time it was cut off. That wasn't a good sign. He tried to trace, again, where the scream had come from. He found himself in another clearing. He looked ahead, there was Alex once more, one the ground. He was coughing up blood

"Alex!" shouted Charlie, throwing the log on the floor and running up to Alex "Alex are you ok? What happened to you?"

Alex coughed again "Please... Charlie... I'm... So sorry... For everything..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," replied Charlie "C'mon, we're gonna get you out of here" and he began to try to lift Alex up without hurting him

"Please... Charlie... Don't... I know... You know... I'm not... gonna make it..." Alex said, closing his eyes slightly

Alex was getting increasingly pale

"Charlie... Kiss me... One last time"

Charlie did just that, grabbing Alex's hand, who weakly held it back. He kept kissing him until Alex's get let go of his...

(A/N: Ok, last chappie next! I know Dan-chan's really unhappy now xD You'll be ok! I'm not sure Alex will, but you will xD Check out soon for more!)


	18. Finale

Summary: CharlieOC. Alex, a 16-year-old, openly gay survivor, seems to find his new life on the island, away from his boyfriend, stressful. His new life in LA got shot down the minute the plane went in the air. Can Charlie cheer him up? Or will Alex go unnoticed by the group because of his sexuality?

**Soul Survivor**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Finale**

Charlie felt for a pulse, panicking. There wasn't one

"Alex... No... Please Alex! Wake up!" he said, crying "I love you!"

He lifted Alex and ran, as fast as he could, to the beach. The light made his eyes go funny, but he still ran, placing Alex near a fire

"Someone help!" He screamed, ripping off Alex's blood stained t-shirt "He's dying! Someone please help me!"

People from all round ran over, including Jack

Jack gasped "Oh my God" he placed a hand over his mouth

He sat next to Charlie, who was frantically trying to help Alex

"Come here, you're doing it wrong" said Jack, he applied CPR on Alex. He was unresponsive "Where did you find him?"

"In the jungle..." replied Charlie "C'mon! Keep doing it!"

"I'm sorry..." said Jack, looking at Charlie "There's nothing we can do. He's d-"

"He's not!" shouted Charlie, hugging Alex tightly "He can't be! I love him!"

Jack put his hand on Charlie's shoulder "I'm sorry, man"

"Please Alex! You can't die on me! I'm nothing without you!" he burst into more tears

He got up, he knew what he was going to do. The crowd dispersed. Arranging what should be done with Alex's body.

Charlie walked into Jack's tent. He bent down and grabbed a nearby bag, still crying. He went through it, he couldn't find it. He found another, again, it wasn't there. He found a metal case. He was sure it was in there. He opened it, there it was. He got it out, hid it and walked out of the tent

He walked over to Alex's body, where he stood over it

"This is for you Alex" he said, kissing him on his cold, blue lips

He pulled a gun from his pocket, raised it to his head, on his temple

Jack, looking from a nearby fire spotted him "Charlie! No!"

Charlie looked at him. At shot echoed in the distance. Charlie's lifeless body flopped onto Alex's...

They were together at last...

(A/N: That's it! Omg it's been a ride! Thanks for reading! Read some of my other work if you wish? You don't have to... Check around soon for more stories!)


End file.
